Trigger Fist
Trigger Fist is a 3rd Person Multiplayer/Simgleplayer Shooter Game. =Charts= |-| Classes = Rifleman Scout *P90 (2,000,000 Scout XP) Gunner |-| Pistols = Pistols |-| Perks = Perks #1 Perk Slot *Deep Pockets *Flack Jacket *Magician *Banna Clip *Optics #2 Perk Slot *Adrenaline: Faster health regeneration. *Awareness *Grenadiar: 1x Extra Grenade *Double Stuffed(50,000 Global XP): More damage from explosives. |-| Acheivements = Acheivements =Reviews= This game is hackable. It also allows one to buy every weapon and perk in one fog as well. =Videos= =Photos= Base Game Maps Canals Caves In the Caves, you are advised to use a weapon more suited to close quarters combat (see Trigger Fist/Scout. Bridge Market Sub-Base Villige Rail Yard Rooftops Expansion Pack Maps Rail Yard Rooftops =Multiplayer= In Multiplayer, after a round is finished there is a short 'recess', in which the player is given a short time to either switch classes, teams, guns, perks, or just wait and strategize =Singleplayer= Singleplayer is when you are against seven computers, or are teamed with three computers and fight four enemy computers. =Modes= Free-For-All This match style puts you up against 7 other players with varying guns and perks. Overall, this mode can be very difficult if you don’t have a certain style adopted to your guns. If you’re going down a sniper-path, make sure the area you’ll be sniping in is populated enough for a constant streak, but not too clogged that you can easily be killed off. No one will be your friend, so you’ll need to kill everyone you come across. It’s be-or-be-killed here, so watch your back. Match Tips *Keep an eye out for other players. If you can catch them by surprise while they’re in an active engagement, you’ll be able to avoid an instant death. **On that note, keep on the move if you’re planning to do this tactic, as other opponents will hear/see you and try to eliminate you. Team Deathmatch This mode allows you and 3 friends to verse another team for a combined total of 30 or so kills from either team to win. This mode is harder to get individual kills because you have only 4 other enemies to face against. Match Tips King of the Hill This mode again puts you on a team of 3 and your side has to capture a certain point that will change at random points during the match. The time is 2 minutes total capture time, and the fighting usually is the most heated in the nexus of the “hill”, or where the capture point is. If you want to succeed in this round, make sure you know when an enemy dies off, because these guys will almost always flock to the capture point. If you do capture the point, be sure you can defend it adequately. It will be very tough to hold the hill, especially if you’re not skilled. Match Tips Scared Goat Sacred Goat is basically a version of a more mobile King of the Hill. In Sacred Goat, you and your 3 other teammates need to capture and hold a Goat, while trying not to get killed by the enemy. Normally, the fighting nexus travels around the map, and rarely stays in one area for too long. Match Tips *Your pistol is key when you have the goat. Be sure you have a good pistol to face against enemies in order to stay alive longer. =Playing Tips= *Crouch behind crates. No one that is in front of you can shoot you. *When you have the Goat, be sure to defend yourself well. =Wanted Items= Players have reviewed the game on the App Store and have mentioned they want mew items in the game. We’ve compiled them here. Be sure to add your own if you wish! *More Maps: Smaller and larger maps could make this game feel bigger and better, especially if they feature more diverse paths and ‘kill zones’. *More guns or classes: 3 classes is a good start, but players may feel a little bored with the gunner, scout, and rifleman. Maybe there could be at least one or two more classes or guns inside each class, an un-buyable kind of “epic” unlock or something. *Guns able to be picked up: One great aspect of this game is that it is easy to play, and can keep one playing for a long time. One immersion-breaking aspect is that no one can pick up dropped loot from enemies. Now, one can image the chaos of a mini gun-spammer, but still, the ability to pick up a weapon some other loser dropped can really enhance the experience. *New Perks: Perks are awesome, but they are kind of bare-bones. We’d like more perks if possible or a reworked perks system. Maybe allow “epic” perks, like kill streak unlockables on Call of Duty games? Category:3rd Person Category:Shooter Category:3D Games Category:IOS Games Category:Android Games Category:Cross-Platform Games Category:Playing tips Category:Online Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Singleplayer Category:Free Game (Apps)